


You are my favorite 'what if', you are my best 'I'll never know'.

by frooley



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 1930s, F/F, F/M, Jay is a bootlegger and a drug distributor, Jay is a good guy, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nick is an innocent boy who don't know what he's getting himself in to, Protective! Jay, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy! Jay, a whole two times nick passes out, and really has no manners, he just has baggage, jay and nick have a weird first encounter but it'll get better, jay is a furious little man, jay is sassy, jay is very confused okay, like HELLA SLOW, nick is better, nick is still innocent and doesnt know whats going on, protective! daisy, protective! jordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: Fresh and new to New York's strenuous hands, ready to be picked and pulled at, Nick Carraway starts his life anew and that's terrifying.All the while, Jay Gatsby, infamous for his attitude and being the city's largest mafia leader, ends up changing his life in /many/ ways





	1. I wrote the gospel on giving up

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for anything that seems out of place, within my words or the characters.
> 
> The characters are portrayed as I see them, I guess.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“You’ve got nothing to fear, Nick! New York is the best, and for newcomers such as yourself, there’s so much to do!” Jordan’s voiced cracked through the speaker, her tone more delightful than it needed to be.

 

“What to do in New York isn’t what I’m worried about, Jordan, it’s living and all that. What if the bond business fails before I make it out there? What would I do then?” Nick chewed at his nails, a nervous habit he’s collected over the years. He’s never really traveled out of state, _hell_ , he’s rarely left his hometown.

 

“Say, when did you say your flight was?”

 

“Tomorrow, twelve-thirty.” He replied quicker than he’d like. He was anxious, no doubt, and nothing seemed to help him.

 

“Listen, you said you already paid rent in advance for a house on West Egg?” She paused, but Nick knew he didn’t have to answer. “Well, If you don’t like the house, and if the job fails, you can just come live with me and Daisy, remember?”

 

Nick felt his face for the first time since he answered the phone, it was terribly cold, and sweaty. He hated when he got like this, panic attacks have always been something he couldn’t control properly, unfortunately.

 

“I know, I, just,” He bites his tongue. “You want to be independent for once, I know Nick, but everyone fails at some point, it’s good to have a back-up plan, in your case, you always have a back-up plan.” She laughs, but it’s forced, and Nick notices, his heart dropping his chest.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” He says, a small, shaky smile played on his lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jordan.”

 

“Bye, Nick.”

 

With a quivering sigh, Nick sets his phone on the table and curls up in himself. He distinctly hears his mother laughing and walking toward him before sleep beckoned him.

  


Tomorrow’s sun touched grass and dirt sooner than most would like, but for some, it was what they needed. Jay Gatsby was one of the ones that needed it.

 

“My boy! I see you’re feeling a lot more swell than yesterday.” Meyer patted the younger man’s back. “Say, how is the Golden man doing today anyways?”

 

“Oh, I’d say much better, but I doubt I look it.” He smiled at Meyer, who in return chuckled.

 

“You’re lucky you’re good looking, Jay, ‘cause otherwise the bags under your eyes would be an eyesore.”

 

“You’re always good with jokes, Meyer.” But he doesn’t laugh, instead treats his friend with a smile. “You want to head out for lunch maybe? Or go talk with ol’ Walter Chase, see if he has anything new to tell us.”

 

“Poking fun at Chase always makes me laugh.” Meyer states, laughing loudly over the thought.

  


Walking into the golden building was always a treat to Jay, as it reminded him of his own home sometimes.

 

“M-Mr. Gatsby! What brings you in today?” Bill Jones, Chase’s assistant, approached them, voice scarce and unconfident.

 

“As much as I love to see you squirm in your little booties, Bill, I’d rather talk to Chase if you wouldn’t mind.” Jay spoke with a small grin on his lips.

 

“He’s, uh, busy right now, talking to a newbie that came in today.” Bill defended, despite the nerves Jay’s words brushed now working at capacity, making him sweat more and fumble before the two men.

 

“Good, nothing better than letting more of his employee’s see how big of a fraud he is, ‘ey Jay.” Meyer nudges said man with his elbow.

 

“Now, now Meyer, while it is a good laugh, we shouldn’t scar everyone.” Jay says, pushing past Bill, who is still blubbering and spouting about how ‘it’s not a good time’ and ‘he’ll kill you guys’, but Jay doesn’t listen to a word. He was feeling spunky and good, he wasn’t letting anything get to him.

  
  


“So, you understand how we work around here correct, Mr. Carraway?” Walter Chase’s deep croon rumbled through out the room, filling the already anxious younger man with doubt about himself in the workplace.

 

“Yes, sir, y-yes.”

 

“Good, I’ll have Mr. Krayn show you around and tell a little more on what to do.” Walter rubs  his forehead as he calls for Krayn to come up.

A knock, far from soft, but polite somehow, echoes through the room, and before Walter can react, the doors bust open and Jay stood smugly before them.

 

“Oh, jesus, Jay-” “WALTER! Oh, how I’ve missed you, we must talk business!” Jay spoke with fake enthusiasm, his eyes falling short of the squirming and nervous younger man sitting across from the wanted man.

 

“Jay, I’m busy, can’t we talk later?” Walter jutted his hand to Nick as if to prove his statement..

 

“I’m afraid I can’t Walter, you’ve tested my patience thin and I’m a reasonable man, you know that, but I’ve had enough.” Jay strode over to the desk, confidence and fury in each step. “I need my money.”

 

“I don’t have it right now, Jay. I’ll have it later this week.” Walter states, his face strict. Jay was a young, needy man, he knew that, but he was also kind as pudding if you step on the right turning stones.

 

Jay smirks, his attention now on the silent, forgotten victim of this fiesta, who now under sudden watch grew fearful and squirmish. He walked to the seat the man occupied, glad it was one that could hold two people, and squeezed himself beside him.

 

“Hello sweetheart, I’m sorry to be so abrupt, what’s your name?” Jay’s voice lowered into a purr, the close occupation with the younger man had Jay realising how cute he was, especially when he was scared.

 

“N-Nick.” _Sweetheart?_ Nick had many questions, but he wasn’t willing to ask them.

 

“ _Nick_ , what an adorable name for such an adorable person. I’m Jay Gatsby, and again I’m sorry that you had to see that, I’d be glad to make it up in any way, shape, or form.” His voice remained in a low purr, his lips fingertip lengths away from Nick’s ear, his warm breath causing the brunet to shiver. As he finished his sentence, Jay creeps his fingers over Nick’s thigh, soft, but not enough to cause an intimate reaction, like Jay would hope. Nick barely looked over 19 to him, and it was a treat. He was only 29 himself, but as long as consent was cleared and layed out, Jay wouldn’t’ve minded feeling up Nick, _real_ good.

 

“If you’re done grinding your dick on my new employee, I’d be willing to talk.” Walter finally says, clearing his throat.

 

“Oh, I don’t think he can take much more,” Jay smiles sickeningly sweet at Nick. “Seems to me, that a touch on the shoulder would have him creaming himself.”

 

Jay stands, to Nick’s relief, and straightens his pants. Nick can’t help but painfully notice the slight bulge in the blond man’s pants, as well as his own awkward hard-on because of the recent events. He quickly stood and ducked his out of the room, he’d have to call Walter Chase tomorrow about some answers maybe.


	2. Step one: Drink, Step two: make mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it seems bad I have no creativity left rn

“Oh goodness, Nick, was he good looking at least?” Jordan laughed surprised, she stopped by Nick’s new little shack to help him unpack, but instead probed him for answers about yesterday.

 

“I mean, all I remember is he was tan, like golden, if that makes sense.” Nick scrunches his face in thought. He wonders distantly if Jay worked with Walter on bonds, or if it was something completely different. Something with money, and that’s all he knew.

 

“What’s his name?” Jordan cuts him from his thoughts, leaning on her knees, eyes filled with interest. “You did get his name right?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, it’s Jay Gatsby.” Jordan gasps, and it sends a pending spark of worry in Nick’s chest.

 

“Did you say Gatsby?!” Nick nods, uncertain. “Do you know who he is? My god Nick, you’re so lucky, but probably doomed at the same time.” 

 

“Who is he? All I know is he deals with money.” Nick asks, afraid at his own interest. The man had touched him so inappropriately, but it felt  _ nice _ .  _ No!  _ Nick shook his sharply, digging through a box of papers and photos. 

 

“I heard he’s the owner of every drugstore in New York, but I’ve also heard he runs an underground gang, Mafia if I dare say.” Jordan looks at Nick with curious eyes. 

 

“You think he’d want to see you again, Nicky?” She asks him incredulously, and before he could express his feelings on her words there was a knock at the door.

 

Nick looked between Jordan and the door before moving to answer it, before him stood a man? Nick couldn’t tell as they held a bouquet of flowers in front of their face. They lifted a hand, which held a letter. 

 

“Read this first.” Their voice sounded low, but jittery, as if they didn’t get sleep the night before. 

 

Nick raised a brow, opening the letter cautiously.

 

_ Dear Mr. Carraway, _

 

_ My dearest apologies for any troubles I may have caused you, I wasn’t myself the day previous. Please accept my gift in the form of flowers and joining me for lunch, if it works with you. _

 

_ Sincerely,  _

  1. _Gatsby_



  
  


Nick looked up from reading the letter, the person now revealed their face; it was Jay himself.

 

“Hello, Nick.” He spoke soft, face flushed with embarrassment. “I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“I- Uh, how did you find me?” Nick was flustered and surprised beyond belief.

 

“Walter Chase gave your address to me, so I could apologize personally.” Jay tells him, nearly stuttering over the word ‘apologize’. “I hope you like roses and marigolds, I believe that's what they gave me.”

 

Nick, hesitantly, accepted the bouquet with shaky hands. Jordan peeped around to corner, almost going to complain why Nick was taking so long, before she saw who was at the door. 

 

“Well, Nick, I have to leave, Daisy wants me home before noon and I can’t disappoint.” She says suddenly, Nick giving her a wide-eyed stare. 

 

“Uh, sure, thanks for coming over, Jordan.” Nick responded, utterly confused by her sudden need to depart. 

 

“I’ll call later, and maybe come over again to help you.” Jordan says, a smirk playing on her lips. “Au revoir, for now!” with that, she slides past Jay, forcing him more in the house, and leaves.

 

Nick lets out a sigh, placing the flowers in a empty vase he’d have to put water in later. 

 

“So, this is your humble abode?” Jay asks, as if he didn’t know what else to question.

 

“Yeah, just moved in yesterday. Haven’t had the chance to tidy up, sorry.” Nick apologizes, but he finds himself more uncomfortable than relaxed.

 

“Say, I forgot to mention, but I actually live just next door,” Jay points his thumb to the left. “I can come over, with some workers to help you unpack if you’d like?” 

 

Nick smiles slightly, this Jay Gatsby is definitely different than the one he met yesterday.

 

“Sure, if it’s no trouble to you.” 

“Not at all, Oldsport.” Jay smiles, and Nick couldn’t help but think about how attractive the other man looked when he smiled genuinely. “Tomorrow, perhaps, but, I was hoping to take to lunch today, as a gift, remember. If that's, uh, okay with you, I could always come back another time.” 

 

“No, it’s okay, just let me do one thing and then we can go.” Nick rushes in, not liking the creased brows and disgruntled look on Jay’s face.  _ When did he care so much?  _ He barely knew the man, and yet, Nick worried about his well being. Just his natural habit, he supposed.

  
  
  


Lunch went a lot easier than Nick thought it would, they rode in Jay’s car, which was a beautiful shade of yellow, in Nick’s opinion. The car ride was filled with crooned voice of Louis Armstrong, playing from a small, portable radio Jay kept in the car. They ended up going to a place called ‘Hau’s Cafe’, which was located under a small local drugstore. It was filled with presentably dressed men and scarcely dressed women. Nick, dressed in a green sweater and dark brown pants, suddenly felt out of place amongst the passing patreons.

  
Jay’s hand guided Nick through the crowd to a decent table, placed gently on the small of his back, Nick blushed as their first encounter entered his head.

 

“This is one of my favorite places, shall I say. They have such great sandwiches and subs here.” Jay told me, a small smile present on his face. “Thought it’d be a good place to take you to, since you haven’t really been to many places.”

 

  
“Any place, really. I only got to go out yesterday, to my job.” Nick laughed momentarily, unconsciously dusting of the table, although there was nothing on it.

 

“Where did you live before, Nick?” 

 

“Minnesota.” 

 

“Ah, the midwest is great area, I used to live in North Dakota myself. Such small towns, huh?” Jay chuckled, and Nick laughed, too.

 

Then it was silent, aside from them ordering their food, and receiving it. 

 

It was a comfortable silence, if you didn’t take in the account that they had just met yesterday, and under some off circumstances. From a far, they look like two happy friends.

 

And that’s all Nick hoped they were, for now. 


	3. He stands alone because he's high on himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao okay, im sorry about not updating. supposedly the first two chapters took all of the creativity out of me, so i had no ideas for the third. hope this makes up for it.

****

“James, my boy, where is your head? It seems now for the past couple of days, since we confronted Walter, you’ve been in your own world.” Meyer patted the blond man’s shoulder, pulling him out of his daze.

 

“”M sorry, Meyer, I’ve just been thinking.” Jay mumbles in his crossed arms as he rests neatly between them, staring at the mess before him.

 

“I know, son, you killed that man so messily, I would say you were an amature again.” Meyer laughs, but it’s shot short. “This is serious, then.”

 

“What’s your opinion on same-sex couples, Meyer?” Jay asks, and it’s so innocent and curious, it makes the room stop around Meyer Wolfsheim.

 

“Oh, well, uh, I don’t really care, I guess. Never bothers me, uhm, why do you ask, Jay?” Meyer asks, but there's a pause, one that spoke  _ say more _ . “Are you thinking about someone?”

 

“I can’t think Meyer, I might need to take a break.” Jay spats, ignoring the other man’s question completely, mindlessly picking at the drying blood on his arms.

 

“How long, though, James? You know how bad it got last time.” 

 

“Two months, tops. Maybe one? Please Meyer?” Jay turned to the other man, a pleading look in his eyes. 

 

“Fine, Jay, just let me know when you get back.” 

 

“Thank you! Thank you!” He exclaims, and with that, he leaves the room. Most likely to finish getting the blood off of him.

  
  
  


While Nick felt excited about taking on the day, the day didn’t feel excited about him. He started as per usual, well as usual it’s been since he moved, with a call from Jordan, or Daisy, they took turns. Daisy would plead for him to come over, which he has yet to accept, always making up a silly excuse that thankfully Daisy believes, and Jordan would just check up on him.

 

Then he’d go to work near 9, then leave work near 5. This brings him with the option of going home in a taxi with a co-worker of his, or sitting at the local diner and calling Daisy or Jordan to come pick him up. 

 

But, tonight he got off work a tad later than usual, he checked his watch as he left the magnificent building, and it was about 7. Too late for Daisy and Jordan, and he didn’t trust anyone easily, especially late at night, to take a taxi by himself.

 

So, he walked, to the direction of a friends place, Tom Buchanan, that is. He wouldn’t necessarily call the man his friend, but he needed to stay on good terms with him, as he was his cousins husband, even if he cheated on her more than a regular at a casino. 

 

Each step he took echoed, or it seemed. A shiver ran down his spine, but he didn’t think much of it. He didn’t know much about New York, but it’s crime rate was higher than some of the stock graphs he's seen, in which he sped his walk. 

 

A shadow of a figure ran past his body, distracting him so much he stepped on his own foot, tripping and falling on to his knees. The impact tore holes into his pants and scraped his skin, on his knees and hands. As he regained himself from what happened, he was surrounded, silhouettes of tall men loomed over him, and before he could say so much as a word, his vision went black.

  
  
  


The clacking of well made shoes stomped vigorously throughout the dimly lit hallway. He was mad,  _ furious _ even, and everyone who heard knew that. 

 

“Sir, we’re sorry b-” “Apologizing doesn’t make any of this better,  _ Marco _ . Just show me what you needed to so  _ fucking  _ badly.” The man swore, venom dripping off of each word.    
  


Marco gulped, and walked forward, the fuming man following. The came to a window, which could only be viewed from one side, so the person behind the glass had no clue he was being watched.

 

“John and them found him wandering on territory. I doubt he knew what he was doing, though, sir.” Marco explains, gesturing to the window.

 

The man’s features dissolve from their furrowed position, to a softer one as he realized who they found.

 

“Nick? Wha-” Then the anger came back. “Why is  _ he behind THERE? _ ” 

 

“Oh, uh, we didn’t -” The echo of a slap resonated loudly. 

 

“Just shut up.” He spoke lowly as he entered the room.

 

Nick’s eyes snapped to the door, the man stood in front of it, somewhat solemnly.

 

“Jay? Why are you here? Why am I here? Where is here?” Nick rambled off, his eyes wide with confusion.

 

“Oh lord, Nick. I’m so sorry, my dumbass workers, they-” Jay cut himself off as his eyes met with the wound on Nicks forehead. 

 

“ _ What did they do.. _ ” Jay spoke under his breath. “Nick, can you stand up real quick?” 

 

Nick obliged, hands pressed against the metal table infront of him, the coldness of it stinging the scrapes on his hands, and stood on wobbly legs. Jay walked to him, hands grabbing Nick’s face gently as he looked at the cut. It was located just above his temple but showed more on his forehead, the cut itself was slightly deep, and hadn’t been cleaned.  _ Why the fuck- _

 

“Is there something there? It hurts, but I thought I had a headache.” Nick spouted, his word jumbling into each other, most likely due to the pain.

 

“Well, you definitely have a head _ ache _ . I’m gonna go get something to clean it up with, okay?” 

 

Nick nods, sitting back down as soon as Jay lets go of his face.

 

As he left, walking down the hallway to the janitor’s closet, he couldn’t help but think about how much trouble John and his group were.

 

Returning, first aid and rubbing alcohol in hand, he made his way to Nick, who was eyeing the rubbing alcohol curiously.

 

“This is gonna burn, I’m not gonna lie, but it’ll make it better.” Jay states, pouring some of the alcohol onto a piece of gauze. He grabs Nicks chin with one hand, and gently dabs the cut with the other. Nick hisses, hands grabbing Jay’s shirt sleeve tightly. 

 

5 gauzes later, the wound is finally cleaned and patched up, a bandage wrapping across Nicks forehead and around his head. He looks at Jay with an unreadable expression, then yawns.

 

“Alright I’m gonna take you home, but I’m gonna stay with you, just in case you have serious brain damage or something, I don’t need you dying on me.” Jay tells the brunet, who just nods and stands, hands curiously touching the bandage.

 

As they leave, Jay mean-mugs everyone they pass, letting them know he’ll be back to finish business, even if he’s on break.

 

20 minutes later and they’re in front of Nick’s little cottage, Nick had fallen asleep on the ride there, so Jay, mustering up his strength, picked him up and carried him in. He wasn’t as heavy as Jay was thinking, but still took the breath out of him. Carrying him upstairs was the worst part, since that was were Nick’s bedroom was, he didn’t want to leave him on the couch. Powering through it, he made it, even without smacking the sleeping man’s head on the wall or doorway.

 

Placing him down on the bed, he stretches, his back popping sadly. He then takes off Nick’s shoes and socks, but leaves the rest of him the same, not wanting to disturb him. He covered him with light blankets, and sat the edge of the other side of the bed.

 

Deciding whether or not to go home, or sleep here, he laid on the bed without thinking about it, and fell asleep himself.


	4. You came in like a wave when I was feeling alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosH gUYs im sorry for being inactive and this is short,,, I didn't have time to write over my spring break, but i hope you guys like this?? Ill try to update tomorrow or the day after.

Awaking the next day was not an easy task for Nick, as his head pounded furiously the moment he gained consciousness and he couldn’t open his eyes for the life of him. The only plus of the morning was he was graciously warm, more so on his waist and back. He settled himself back into sleep, ignoring his pounding headache. That is until the warmth moved, and Nick sat up alarmed, regretting it the moment he did it, and snapped his vision to his left. 

 

There laid Jay Gatsby, in all his…  _ glory _ . Nick scrunched his face as he tried to remember last night, but it just couldn’t come to him. The idea of waking the man next him popped in his head although. 

 

“Gatsby?” He called, his voice cracking so much it made him wince. “Jay, wake up.” he had lowered his head this time, his voice reaching the sleeping mans ears clearly. So clearly he shot straight up, colliding his head with Nicks, who groaned loudly and grabbed his head with taut hands, and looked around in a defensive stance until his eyes landed on Nick.

 

“Oh god-Oh no, Oldspor-Nick, your head!” Jay gapes, eyes widening as blood trickled from under the bandage on Nick’s head. 

 

“Wha-?” Nick drew back his hands, finally seeing the blood that smeared on his hand. “Oh, I’m bleeedinng-” he cut himself off as he began to feel abhorrent, falling forward unconscious. 

 

Jay stared at him for a few moments, shell shocked no doubt, before rushing to the nearest telephone and dialing the emergency number. Waiting for the ambulance, he carried Nick downstairs, settling him on the couch, and went to search for Nick’s phonebook. During his search, there was a knock on the front door, a soft but noticeable one. 

 

Jay walked over to the door, opening it and almost explaining the situation, as he thought it was the ambulance, before he saw who was actually there. Jordan Baker, and a young blonde gal. 

“Gatsby? What in the world are you doing here? Where’s Nick?” Jordan asked, confusion and concern evident in her voice. “Why is there blood on your suit?”

 

“..he passed out.” He finally said, voice small and unlike himself. He was downright terrified, not only of Jordan but the situation itself. 

 

“Oh goddamnit, where is he?” Her voice raised with each word, following Jay’s finger as he resorted to pointing to the couch instead of explaining.

 

“Nick, Nicholas?” Jordan spoke softer as she kneeled next to him. The blonde followed, her face just as concerned as Jordan’s. Both pairs of eyes landed on the dried blood on the brunets forehead and the bandage that covered it. 

 

Before anyone could comprehend, the blonde gal was up in Jay’s face and shouting without a thought about it.

 

“...What did you do to my cousin?! WHY ARE YOU HERE??” She screamed the last words before being consulled by Jordan.

 

“Daisy, jesus, calm down, I’m sure he has good reasoning.” her eyes turned to him with the last words. “What is your reasoning, Gatsby?” 

 

“Well, you see, I was out with Nick yesterday and he tripped and hit his head. I tried to take him to a doctor, he tried to tell me he was-was fine, but I took him anyways. And this morning I came over to see if he was alright, and he was but he stumbled and hit his head again and it began to bleed, and, uh, he passed out.” He stumbled out the words like vomit, painfully and with bitter taste left in his mouth. He didn’t want to lie, but for now he had to.

 

“First off, did you call the ambulance,” A nod. “And second… thank you.” Jordan says, looking at Nick. “He’s always been squeamish at the sight of blood, but no one but Daisy and I knows what to do.”

 

“Speaking of which, I’m gonna get a cold rag.” Daisy speaks, making her to Nick’s kitchen.

 

A understated silence collects around Gatsby, he felt uncomfortable in his skin. He didn’t belong here, but he cared for Nick. In a way that he’s never felt before, and it’s overwhelming grasp on Jay’s heart scared him more than Jordan ever will. He waited while Daisy and Jordan tended to Nick for the ambulance, slipping off to his house. He need to think, and get back to the business that  _ started _ all of  _ this _ .


	5. I don't even have my own attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for i am posting from the depths of h e l l, sorry!!

“Other than a little brain shaking, he’s all good and should be fine to leave tomorrow afternoon.” The man, Dr. Kipstofpt, told Jordan and Daisy, who sat in the chairs near the hospital bed that Nick laid in.

 

“But, I did notice he had some scrapes amongst his palms and knees, as well as a shattered kneecap.” Kipstofpt told the two, gesturing to a small cast around Nicks left knee and bandages around his hands.

 

“Yeah, we were told that he fell, and that's how he hit his head. He must’ve used his hands and knees as coverage.”  Jordan explained.

 

“Maybe, but the damage to his knees and hands was much earlier than the damage to his head, and the wound on his head doesn’t look like one that someone could get from falling, it seems more… forced.” Kipstofpt tapped his chin. “Like someone hit him with something, like with wood or metal.”

 

Jordan took a moment to take in what Dr. Kipstofpt said, and then she felt anger.

 

“Thank you, Doctor, I will be back. Daisy, will you wait here?” Jordan stands, and Daisy nods, understanding how Jordan was feeling.

  
  
  


Smoke filled the small room, and it held a gastly smell. Setting the heated gun on the table, he leans against the edge of it, observing the situation. 

 

He had came back to work shortly after Nick was sent to the hospital, and immediately had to finish business. Meyer walked in to the room, some of the smoke leaving out the door, creating a cooler feeling around Jay.

 

“James? Is… Is everything okay?” Meyer looks at the blond man, and then at the bleeding bodies before him. “What happened?”

 

“I fucked up, Meyer.” Jay states, rubbing his eyes, smearing small portions of blood around them. 

 

“What do you mean-”

 

“I won’t be able to talk to him ever again.” Jay interrupts, his shoulders slackening. “I never meant for him to get hurt, I never meant to lie. I’m gonna get killed, if they find out.” 

 

“Whoa, whoa, Jay! What are you rambling about?” Meyer walks closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Nick,” Jay states simply.

 

“The boy Walter was talking to the one day?” Jay nods.

 

“You like him, don’t you?” Meyer asks, and it’s not a teasing tone, its one of worry and sorrow. 

 

“More than I thought I would, my god, he makes my nerves on edge when I’m near him and my stomach does flips into my throat when he smiles or laughs, I-I’ve never felt this way before!” Jay grabs at his button up, his hand wrenching over where his heart is. “My heart broke when I saw him last night.”

 

“I heard about that, is that why?” He gestures to the red mess that contrasted the baby blue walls of the room.

 

“Yes, John, Malcom, and Stuart will no longer be working here.” Jay states, but a smile played on his lips.


	6. Trade baby blue for wide-eyed browns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i am so sorry for not posting anything, i hit a few road bumps this past month that prevented me from writing period, but im back and will hopefully get this story moving more.

Jordan tapped her foot on the porch fiercely, waiting for someone to respond to the loud knock she enforced onto the door before her. 

 

Luckily, someone did, but it wasn’t who she wanted to see. One of Gatsby’s butler's, who addressed himself as Mayheu, answered the door.

 

“Where is he?” She asked, her voice growing tense and thin.

 

“He is currently getting changed, you can come in if you’d like and wait.”

 

“Thank you, but I’ve waited enough.” She pushed pass Mayheu and made her way upstairs. She’s been to the house before, back when the man used to throw parties, but he stopped after some horrid rumors popped up and drifted around. 

 

Without knocking this time, she threw the door open and walked in. She furiously stared at Jay, who was startled himself, as he tended to some rather crimson stained clothes. 

 

Jordan's anger dimmed at the sight of the items, looking at the blond man before her with a tinge of fear. 

 

“Did you-were you- how -what is-?” The words spilled out of her mouth before she could think. Jay immediately ran over to her, grabbing her shoulders.

 

“Jordan, listen to me, these- look, I know what it looks like but its not it, I found these in my attic.” Jay tried to explain, but it was no avail.

 

Jordan look at him with wide eyes, and for the first time in her life, she didn’t know what to do. She was in the same room with a murder, one that was too close for her liking but she was too shocked to do anything.

 

“Did- Were you the one who hurt Nick?” She asked in a small voice. 

 

Jay shook his head furiously, worry painted on his face.

 

“The people who did, Jordan, are no longer, uhm, with us, though.” Jay said after a second. “Is Nick alright? I never meant to leave after he got carried away, but I had to take care of, of, this.” He gestured to the clothes. 

 

“You, you, you,-you killed them?!” Jordan nearly shouts.

 

“I had to, they would’ve hurt Nick again,” He lied. 

 

Jordan finally mustered the strength to push Jay away and took a step closer to the door.

 

“I don’t want to see you near Nick EVER again, you hear, you crazy lunatic!?” 

 

Jay cowered a little under her voice, he knew this going to happen, but it was sooner than he expected.

 

He nodded regardless, and watched her leave, slamming every door she encountered.

 

_ Fuck. _

  
  


Two weeks pass, and Nick is finally well enough to go home. He excitedly stepped around his house, but frowned at how much dust had collected since he’s been gone. Jordan told him not to do anything rigorous for about a week, but dusting isn’t bad, right?

 

Correct he was, and after 15 minutes, he plopped down on the couch and sighed heavily. Wiping his brow, he grabbed his phone, dialing Jordan’s number. 

 

It rang two before the grumble of Jordan’s voice hit Nick’s ears. 

“Nick?” She questioned, as if it couldn’t be anyone else. Well, he was the only one who calls anymore.

 

“Hey, Jor, I was wondering if you would be able to come over and help me with some unpacking, since I haven’t gotten a chance to finish that.” He laughs slightly.

 

“Sure, but it’ll be awhile, Daisy and Tom got are fighting again, and I have to make sure nothing bad happens.” Jordan’s voice is calm, and somewhat tired, but Nick knew she was worried. Just as much as he was, Daisy was a good woman, to an extent, and Tom really didn’t deserve her. 

 

“Alright, let me know if Tom needs a beating, or two.” 

 

“Hah, I will, but I’ll be the one doing it, you can’t even kill a spider, Nick.” She laughs. “You have baby hands, too, wouldn’t want to ruin them.” 

 

Nick scoffs playfully, but he knew she was right. He couldn’t even defend himself, so how would he defend anyone else? If anything, Tom would give up and straight up leave before, or maybe after, fighting Nick.

 

There silence on both ends, but only for a moment. There’s a sharp knock on Nick’s door, and it definitely wasn’t Jordan.

 

“I’ll see you when you get here, Jor, someone’s at my door.” He explains quickly before hanging up.

 

Getting up and reaching the door with a hop and a leap, he runs a hand through his messy, curly hair before opening it and is greeted with an unlikely sight.

 

Jay Gatsby stood before him, shirt partly unbuttoned and wrinkled, his hair was a mess and was probably greasy. The bags under the man’s eyes is what got Nick the most, and it hit him that he hasn’t seen him in a while.

 

“Jay I-” He begins to speak, but is interrupted by Jay hugging him. The blond smelt musky and like sweat, but for some reason, it didn’t bother Nick’s anxiety filled mind.

 

“ _ Nick _ .” Jay spoke quietly, his voice cracking. 

 

“Jay, what -?”

 

“Shh, please, we’ll talk in a moment.” 

 

They break apart and move to couch after Jay closes the door. 

Jay rests his head on Nick’s chest, and Nick doesn’t have the heart to push him away. 

 

They stay in silence for about 10 minutes, for Jay finally lifts his head, looking at Nicks hands, which laid in his lap, before grabbing them gently

 

“I need to confess something, Nick, and I need you to understand, please.”

  
  
  



End file.
